


The Screen

by elsajewel



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, choco was mentioned, confused, i guess, idk anymore, it's cute, slowburn, they're both dumb, yehyuk, yesung has powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsajewel/pseuds/elsajewel
Summary: is having an out of this world ability, a blessing or a curse? let yesung tell you the answer to that.





	The Screen

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd. please tell me any typos or errors. i'm sorry. the story is ugly. i'll try better next time. :(

yesung doesn't know whether it's a blessing or a curse. he thinks it's a blessing when he can help his lonely friends find their soulmates. on the other hand, people keep on pushing his limits when they knew about his abilities. that's a big burden for him. it takes so much of his energy when he tries to look into someone's soulmate. probably, it's more of a curse. 

he doesn't know he has this kind of ability until his friend leeteuk ranted about how being single is so sad. yesung suddenly looked into his eyes and he saw someone. it's like a big screen in front of him, showing a pretty guy with quite a long, curly hair, and a bright smile. after that, he saw leeteuk with that guy. they are hugging and giggling. maybe he was looking into nowhere for a long because he felt his friend pinched him a little too hard and that's when he knew he could see who is someone's soulmate. he doesn't get the name or any other details though, just the physical features and the future moments of the couple together. 

  
  


now, yesung is watching a movie with his friends and their soulmates. he is the only one left without a  _ special  _ someone. his friends keep on suggesting on why can't he just look into his eyes straight into the mirror and maybe, _ just maybe _ , he would see his future partner. he would lie if he would say he didn't try it because he did. a lot of times actually and he is still trying. as a matter of fact, he did it after taking a bath earlier. nothing. he got nothing. so he thinks that this is his destiny. it's his destiny to know someone's soulmate but in return he can never find his own.  _ what a sad life _ , yesung thinks.

the movie is over. he has to go home. alone. without a soulmate, a lover. it's okay. he's used to it. he's happy as long as his friends are happy. but everytime he sees his friends, he wishes that he could have someone to hug, kiss, and hold too. his dogs are cute, yes. but he wants to cuddle a human being. yesung likes some domestic shit. a softie.

"ouch" he bumped into someone. he looks at the guy and  **holy shit** !!!!! HE NEVER MEANT TO RUSH AND HAVE A SOULMATE. HE IS WAITING PATIENTLY EVEN IF IT'S TIRING...  _ UNTIL NOW _ . the guy is as tall as him. kinda skinny but his side profile is so fucking attractive that yesung might pop a boner anytime. his skin looks so soft. he's fair and he smells so good. then the guy proceeds to look down then he notices that the guy dropped his groceries. the guy is picking up all the things on the floor while saying 'sorry' too many times. yesung notes that his speaking voice is nice too. he wants to know if his voice would change once they're in bed.  _ yesung, wake up! what the fuck are you even thinking? _

the guy was in a hurry. it's given. knowing that it's very late at night. he probably did the grocery at some 24-hour store. he looks so tired but skin still glowing. yesung resists the urge to touch and caress the guy's cheeks. then he realize that he is staring too long and that he should help the guy. so he did. after picking up every single thing, the guy looks into his eyes and said a lot of 'sorrys' then a series of 'thank yous' then it was a slow motion moment after that. a screen once popped up above the guy's head and he can see the guy being so happy, a gummy smile can be seen. but. but. but he can't see his soulmate. he's alone but it's like he's talking to someone whom yesung can't seem to see... is his  _ power _ getting weaker now? however, yesung is 10000% that it looks like the guy is talking to him through the screen. it’s like the smile is for him and only him.

"hey. are you okay? did i hurt you?" the guy asks. 

"oh. i'm great. just a little pain on my left chest and left foot but i can deal with it." yesung responds. almost dumbly if you would ask him. he can't understand the vision he has with this guy. 

"you were staring somewhere for so long," the guy chuckles. cutely. "can you see something i can't?" 

_ can i see something you can’t see? oh tell me about it! _ yes. yesung wants to answer yes. but he can't. not when he thinks his  _ power  _ is not good enough for now. he doesn't want this pretty boy to be devastated if yesung can't tell who his soulmate is. maybe next time. so he grabs the chance, "it's nothing. maybe i just spaced out because of the shock. i'm yesung, by the way." then he offers his hand.

the guy took his hand with his own and shakes them. not too tight, not too loose. just perfect. this guy is perfect. for him.  _ yesung hopes. _ "i'm hyukjae. i'm really sorry. i was in a rush. my dog is all alone in my house since my sister can't take care of him. he must be so hungry and scared." 

the guys sounds so worried so the hopeful guy can't keep him for so long. he was about to say his goodbye but then the guy adds, "i just live nearby. there at the gray building. also can i have your phone?"

"my what?" yesung responds dumbly this time. he's fucking sure of that.

"your phone." then yesung hands it but a shock is still evident on his face. he can't believe this guy is typing his number on his phone. it must be his lucky day.

"just text me if you feel any pain or if you get any bruises. i could buy you a cream or a medicine patch or bring you to the hospital to have it check or anything really. but i have to go now. i'm really sorry and thank you for helping me with my things." then the guy smiles. showing his gums. that smile is the same smile he saw earlier on the  _ screen-like power _ of his.

"it's nothing. i hope your dog is doing fine." yesung smiles too. maybe a little too hard or a little too whipped. he doesn't know and he doesn't care at this point.

"i hope so too. nice meeting you, yesung." then the guy winks. HE FUCKING WINKS. 

  
  
  


24 hours since the bumping incident happened and yesung still can't stop thinking about the guy and about what he saw on the screen. yup, yesung calls his ability  _ 'the screen' _ because a screen pops up above the person’s head every time he looks into someone's eyes. 

thinking on whether he should text the guy or not or actually if he would hit that send button because he already composed the message. he just needs to send it. he closes his eyes hoping for a sign. any sign. then he remembers what he saw on hyukjae's screen again then he presses send. he hides his phone immediately like a teenager who just sent his first text to his crush. he's hiding his face into the pillow because he's so nervous. then his phone beeps. there's a new message. HYUKJAE REPLIED AFTER 2 MINUTES. THAT WAS FAST. wait. what if yesung woke him up in the middle of his sleep? ugh. he opens the message anyways.

  
  


**to: hyukjae <3**

hey. this is yesung. the guy from last night. i'm wondering if your dog is doing fine now.

**from: hyukjae <3**

hi yesung! :)

i'm glad you texted me! i thought you wouldn't anymore :(

choco is doing good now. he was kinda crying last night though. my heart hurts a little because of that.

  
  
  
  
  


okay, wow. hyukjae was waiting for his text. how can he process that right now? he's happy but he's worried about hyukjae's soulmate. he feels like he is being the hindrance for hyukjae to immediately find his soulmate. his thoughts were cut off when hyukjae sends another message.

  
  
  
  
  


**from: hyukjae <3**

are you feeling alright? any pain or bruises?

**to: hyukjae <3**

all clear! :)

**from: hyukjae <3**

that’s good to hear!

hey are you free tomorrow?

**to: hyukjae <3**

i have nothing to do much so yeah. why?

**from: hyukjae <3**

i’ll buy you a coffee or something.

it’s my way of saying sorry for bumping into you.

  
  
  
  
  


yesung is choosing the best outfit he will ever wear in his entire life, he is a fashionista. he has a good sense of style that his friends envy a lot. he will go for a red turtleneck topped with a plaid outer jacket for style, a black pants, and a nice pair of shoes that matches his turtleneck top. he isn’t wearing too much, right?

they decide to meet at the café near both of their houses. it’s the café where most soulmates meet. will he meet his soulmate today?

he was at the café earlier than hyukjae since he is just a block away but hyukjae is three blocks away from it. after a few minutes he saw hyukjae wearing a simple shirt with a winter jacket, jeans, and sneakers. well, he really is overdressed. then it hit him. it isn’t a date so why is wearing something so extravagant? WHY?!

“hey, yesung.” then hyukjae smiles at him. that gummy smile again. yesung sighs internally.

“hi. have a seat.” hyukjae takes the seat opposite him. “did you eat already? they offer the best pastries.” yesung brags. this is his favorite café after all.

“yeah sure. let’s order?” yesung nods then hyukjae removes his jacket and hung it on his chair then they proceed to the counter.

“what do you want?” hyukjae asks.

“just an americano.” he replied as if his heart is not beating fast. he’s reaching for his wallet when hyukjae suddenly stops him. it means he is holding his hand. hyukjae’s touch is electrifying and he feels like he might faint because his heart is really pounding hard.

“it’s my treat, right? so no. you won’t use any cent of your money. just wait for me on our table. i’ll take care of this.” hyukjae’s voice is his new favorite sound in the whole world. it’s so calming and sweet and he’s close to maybe falling in love but then  _ SOULMATES. _

hyukjae comes back with a cup of americano, a cup of hot chocolate, a slice of strawberry cake and caramel cake. he said that having only a cup of americano is boring so he decides to add something sweet to pair it with. it’s like them. he wants to add hyukjae in his life so he could have something sweet to pair up with him. 

they have been talking nonstop about trivial things about each other. like their favorite food or favorite color or what is the thing that they hate the most. it’s two hours of getting to know each other. yesung is so happy. he has never been this happy if he can be truthful for once. He is seeing through hyukjae and hyukjae sees through him. how he wishes that the man sitting in front of him is his soulmate. they can be the perfect match.

“have you met your soulmate?” hyukjae asks out of nowhere.

“not yet. you?” yesung asks the same.

“not yet too. i’m hoping it’s soon since my soulmate is constantly being on my dreams. is that what happens when you’re close to seeing your soulmate?” he looks confused but is still the cutest in yesung’s eyes.

“I haven’t experienced it.” he replied sadly. It was obvious from the way he said it because hyukjae looked sorry for bringing up the topic.

“i’m so sorry. i’m so insensitive. we’ll find our soulmates soon. don’t worry much about it.” his voice is like a reassurance to yesung.

they wrapped up their  _ hang-out  _ with an ice cream from the store beside the café. hyukjae insisted to escort yesung to his house. yesung found the gesture sweet because it would mean that hyukjae has to walk twice longer before he reaches his own house. on the way to yesung’s house was a pure torture. their hands and arms were brushing to the other’s but no one was brave enough to make a move and just hold the other’s hand. when they reached yesung’s house, hyukjae made sure that yesung was already inside before he heads out. seems like what a boyfriend would do, yesung thinks. hyukjae’s soulmate will be so lucky to have him.

  
  
  
  


“hyoyeon, tell me more about your soulmate please. i’ve been dreaming about my soulmate and i have no clue at all.” hyukjae pleads to his long-time best friend who is also a dancer like him. his best friend met her soulmate 2 months ago so hyukjae decides that it’s best to ask advices from her.

“is your soulmate from your dream a guy or a girl?”

“does that even matter? a guy!” he almost shouts.

“since when did you start dreaming about him?” 

“a few days ago. it started on the night that i bumped into someone. do you remember that story of mine? that day. same day.” he has to pause in between sentences to fully remember everything.

“then you found him that day.” she said it like meeting a soulmate is nothing.

“WHAT?!” hyukjae has this scandalous face right now.

“that happened to me. exactly the same when I met sooyoung. then I recalled all the people who i’ve talked to that day and sooyoung is the only person that is my first time to interact with that day. how about you?”

hyukjae thinks carefully. he wants to recall all the people he met that day. he is sometimes forgetful so he hopes he gets everything right in his head.

“it’s only the guy i bumped that i’ve talked to the first time. the rest of the people i talked to that day were the people from the dance studio and my mom.” he can’t believe it! how could it that happen? is it really him? hyukjae feels so comfortable around him and he’s nice and cute especially when he’s acting shy. if you would ask him, he is definitely his type.

“that’s the answer. he is your soulmate. congratulations!” 

“how is that so easy for you to say?” he frowns.

“having your soulmate and meeting them is fate. it’s a long process of waiting and ups and downs before you meet the real one. so when you finally meet them, grab it. don’t complicate it anymore. the both of you waited long enough. i’m not making it easy. you’re just making it hard for yourself.”

“i hate you.” a pillow was thrown at hyoyeon who is busy messaging her soulmate.

“can’t understand you. i’m talking to my soulmate.” she teases and laughs.

  
  
  
  
  


**to: yesung**

can we meet?

i hope you’re not busy or something.

**from: yesung**

sure. wanna go to the park?

**to: yesung**

i’ll meet you in 10 minutes.

  
  
  
  
  


“hyukjae, what’s the sudden meet up? is something wrong?” he looks worried because hyukjae looks like he might pass out anytime.

“yes and no.” he replies nervously.

“i don’t understand.” 

“i don’t either. but there’s something i have to tell you.” hyukjae looks worried. he’s worried that maye yesung would not accept him as his soulmate.

“okay. go on.” there goes yesung’s comforting voice.

“youaremysoulmate!” he blurts it out fast and loud that yesung had a hard time to keep up.

“again? slowly this time, maybe?” 

“you are my soulmate.” hyukjae’s face is so red that a strawberry would be so shy with its color.

“WHAT?!” if yesung is drinking right now, he must have been choking on it right now. “are you playing games with me? it’s not a fun game by the way.”

“i’m not. and. i’m serious. we are. soulmates.” yesung shivers because of hyukjae’s intense gaze.

explanation comes after on how hyukjae knew about it and that his friend explained it to him. yesung also told him about his  _ power  _ and how he was able to see hyukjae’s future. Hence, his vision of hyukjae looking at him through his  _ screen power.  _

“do you perhaps believe me now or?” hyukjae asks hesitantly but an obvious little smirk is settling between his lips.

“let’s go out on a date! a real date! then i’ll tell you if i’m believing it or not.” yesung said with so much confidence, totally the opposite of his reaction earlier.

“you’re not wasting time.” hyukjae smirked.

“every second counts when i’m with you. actually, let’s go out for a date right now. tomorrow as well, then the next day. then the next next day.” yesung was blushing so hard but who cares?

“just say we’re going to date everyday. it’s not i will refuse.” yesung blushes harder with hyukjae’s words. 50 shades of yesung: now showing.

“let’s go.” hyukjae took his hand and intertwined their fingers. 

  
  
  


it must be a long wait for yesung to finally have a  _ special  _ someone but it was totally worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 💙


End file.
